The Importance of Locks
by MobBob
Summary: Request by brother of kane: While visiting his father Nico walks in on Hades and Persephone having sex, and decides to join them. Smut
1. Chapter 1

The Importance of Locks

Nico stared across the emptiness, looking directly into the abyss. He sat on a ledge. Below him were the dead, being tortured by his father's men. He looked up, trying not to see what was happening, though it was pointless. He had seen it so many times that the images of the cruel torments inflicted on those poor souls was etched into his mind. It was a sight very few people would be able to forget, no matter how much they wanted to. Nico sighed. Visiting his father was always like this. Watching these atrocities was draining for Nico, but it was impossible to turn a blind eye to them. There was always some reminder of what was going on down there. He had decided long ago that he would accept the truth, that his father's calling was to torment the souls of the dead. The only problem was that this wasn't an easy truth to accept.

Nico got up. He had enough of this. He walked away, accidently kicking a stone. The stone rolled off of the ridge and down below. Nico winced and prayed that that stone didn't hit anyone. It probably would. He then prayed it would hit someone who deserved it. Someone who was something awful in life. Someone who was meant to suffer an eternity of torment. Someone who is in constant pain probably won't mind a pebble hitting them. Nico continued down the ridge, finding a path that led to his father's throne room. Nico brushed the dust off his shirt. As he did this, Nico realized it was pointless. In a pit of fire and brimstone it was almost impossible to keep oneself clean.

Nico entered the throne room and found it empty. He looked around and saw no one there. This was odd, but Nico figured that his father was probably in his room. He walked down there and realized that Persephone was nowhere to be seen. She was probably tending to the dead souls. She was like that, always trying to help those being tortured. She thought she was helping, but it was probably for the best that she didn't do anything. In a way it was almost cruel to give these people a brief relief only for them to return to their eternity of torment. Nico reached his father's bedroom. He noticed that the door was slightly ajar. This seemed odd. Nico looked around and saw that there was no one around. He wondered if his father was even here. If he was, why did he leave his door open. Nico went up to the door and peaked in. His eye scanned the opening. At first he didn't see anything. Then he noticed a pair of robes laying in the corner of the room. Nico quickly looked to the bed and saw his father fucking Persephone. His heart practically skipped a beat.

Nico's immediate reaction should have been to run and try to forget what he had seen, but he didn't. He was just so taken aback that he was paralyzed. He tried closing his eyes, but he was just too curious. He watched as Hades and Persephone fucked. Hades was coming at her from behind, thrusting into her forcefully. She moaned as he did this, grabbing the sheets with her hands. Her breasts shook as Hades thrust into her. She arched herself back and kissed Hades's chest. He responded by grabbing her hair and yanked her head back further. Persephone gasped when he did this. She lifted her hand and scratched Hades's back. Nico just watched, unable to do anything. After a while he realized that they might catch him if he waited around too long. He needed to sneak away carefully. He took a step back. Or at least he tried to take a step back. In actuality, there was a misunderstanding between his brain and his foot, as he ended up taking a step forward, right into his father's room.

Hades turned his attention away from Persephone. "Nico? What are you doing here?"

Nico's face turned red. "I…I…I was looking for you and I didn't see you in the throne room so I went here and the door was open and…and I didn't mean to and…"

Persephone laughed. "I thought you told me you'd locked the door?"

"I thought I did," said Hades.

Persephone playfully slapped Hades's chest. "Well you should have checked."

Hades pushed Persephone down to the bed. "Oh shut up, I made one mistake."

Nico looked at the two and it was clear that they were going to start fucking again. He headed for the door. "Look…um…I'm sorry about all this. I'm just going to go right now."

Persephone looked up at him. "Are you sure Nico? You don't want to join us?"

Nico froze as he was about to walk out. "Excuse me?"

"Do you want to join us?" said Persephone.

Nico now looked like a bright red apple. "Um…isn't that incest? You know, fucking my father."

"You don't have to fuck your dad," said Persephone. "Here, I'll blow you while your dad takes me from behind. How's that sound?"

Nico shifted from side to side. "Well um…"

Persephone looked up at Hades. "Are you fine with him joining us?"

"Sure, if he wants to." Nico didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was because he really wanted to have sex with Persephone. She was quite beautiful and kind. Nico went up to the bed and took of his pants. He fumbled a bit with his zipper. Persephone smiled and helped him out. She unzipped his pants and tore of his underwear, exposing his erection. If Nico was being perfectly honest, yes he was a little turned on. His erection wasn't that inflated, so Persephone decided to help him out. She grabbed his member with her hand and pumped it gently. Nico let out a sudden gasp. Her hands were so soft and warm. Soon his erection was sufficiently large enough for Persephone. She inched forward and put her lips around his tip. Nico had never done this before. As he felt her plump lips on his skin, his heart began to race. Persephone sucked on him for a while, sending jolts of pleasure throughout Nico's body. He could feel his knees getting weak. Soon, her mouth moved down his shaft, enveloping the entire erection. Hades started fucking Persephone again. With each thrust, Persephone's head bobbed up and down Nico. Hades's movements seemed to increase Nico's pleasure somehow. Nico thought this was odd and instead tried to focus on Persephone. This wasn't hard. The actions of her tongue were driving Nico crazy. It massaged his shaft. Goose bumps formed on Nico's skin. Gods, he'd never felt this way before. These feelings were something he'd never known about. He'd groaned whenever he'd heard his friends talking about sex, but now that he was experiencing it for himself, he was actually enjoying it. Persephone's hand shot forward and tickled Nico's balls. This sent Nico over the edge. He came, filling Persephone's mouth with semen.

She gulped and smiled at Nico. "So, did you enjoy it?"

Nico nodded his head dumbly. "Oh most definitely."

"Good, for you," said Hades. "But I'm not done yet."

Persephone smiled. "Nico, do you mind leaving us alone for a bit."

"Sure, no problem." Nico rushed out to the door. Right before he left, he turned around. "Hey, thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Persephone as Hades thrust into her.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Nico had joined his father and Persephone, and in that week he had practically hadn't thought of anything else for that entire week. The thought of the souls being tortured didn't seemed to bother Nico anymore. Every night he put himself to sleep fantasizing about Persephone and her mouth. Sometimes she did more, going a little further than she did in real life. Soon Nico started getting bored of just touching himself. He wanted to do more. He actually wanted to do these things to Persephone. It got so bad that he could barely look at her when they saw each other. She seemed to notice Nico's discomfort. One day she pulled him aside. "Nico, are you alright? You've been acting a little weird lately. Does this have anything to do with the…you know?"

"No, I'm fine," said Nico, but Persephone could see through his lies.

Persephone smiled. "Nico, you can be honest with me."

Nico sighed. "It's just…since that day I keep thinking about you and there are these things I want to do to you."

"I see," said Persephone. "Well that's perfectly normal. I mean, I've been told that I am a very attractive woman. And I did blow you. If I had a problem with you fantasizing about me, I wouldn't have done that. Right?"

"True," said Nico. "So you're not weirded out, like at all."

"Not in the slightest," said Persephone.

"Cool," said Nico.

Persephone went to walk away, but paused and turned around. "Hey Nico, so what kind of things do you want to do to me?"

Nico blushed. "Well…It's just I kind of want to do more than just oral. You know? Just do actual sex."

"Okay," said Persephone. "I get that. Well you know that wasn't a onetime offer. You can join us again tonight."

"You mean it?" said Nico.

"Of course," said Persephone. "If you want."

"Yeah, I definitely want to," said Nico.

"Good," said Persephone. "See you tonight then."

* * *

Nico lay on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. Well not really. It made sense for a god to want to live in comfort. But the comfy feel clashed with the ambiance of the underworld. Nico's heart raced as he anticipated what was about to happen. He sighed as he imagined his fantasies coming to life. He didn't have to imagine for much longer. Soon Persephone walked out, Hades right behind her. Persephone was completely naked. "So Nico, are you ready to being?"

"Of course." Nico's erection swelled as he stared at Persephone. She smiled. Persephone got on top of him, gasping as she slid Nico's member into her. Hades came up behind her and inserted himself in her. He thrust into her violently, so violently that Nico could feel it. He pushed Persephone forward, the momentum helping her ride Nico. She moaned, bucking her hips to give Nico the pleasure he wanted. He just lay there, completely mesmerized by her beautiful body. His hands shot up and he grabbed her breasts. He felt them, his thumb brushing over her nipples. He could feel them getting hard.

Persephone moaned as she rode Nico. "Do you like those Nico?"

"Oh yes," said Nico.

Persephone turned her head to Hades. "You hear that?"

"Yes," said Hades. "He is his father's son."

Hades continued to thrust into Persephone. She arched herself back to him and the two kissed. She moaned. Nico quickly shot up and kissed her chest, sucking on her nipples. She groaned. "Gods, I'm going to come right now."

"Don't," said Persephone. "I'm not done yet."

"Alright." Nico did his best to hold it in until she came, which wasn't the long really.

Soon Persephone had collapsed on top of Nico. She kissed his chin. "You were amazing."

"Thank you." Nico smiled. He wondered if she meant it or if she was just being polite, but he didn't want to press the issue. He sighed. Even if she was being polite, he had still made her come. Nico beamed as the thought crossed his mind. He had just had sex with a woman for the first time and it was incredible.


End file.
